


Partners is a Good Term for It

by laCommunarde



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldwave Winter Week 2018, Gen, Heist / Job / Undercover - 18th Dec - On the Run / Roadtrip, M/M, Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laCommunarde/pseuds/laCommunarde
Summary: Mick Rory has to take kid Lisa to Chicago as Leonard gets ready to pull a job there. She has a lot of questions to ask him, particularly about his relationship with her brother. Mick finds it's more complicated than he'd previously thought.





	Partners is a Good Term for It

“Are we there yet?”

Mick swore under his breath and looked in the rearview mirror of this bangup refrigerator-turned-car that Snart had picked out because it had some sorta booster seat in the back, so his little creature would buckle her seatbelt. Snart had told him she needed to before Mick started driving, and that booster seat was apparently the only way she would. Something about the regular seats being too cold – Mick didn’t understand why they couldn’t have just jacked a cheaper car with plush seat all around but that had earned him a Look from Snart – and the seatbelt cutting into her neck. But she was all buckled in and everything and he’d started the car and started the drive up to where Snart was waiting getting everything ready supposedly. Snart had asked if he could drive up and bring his kid sister – asked! said please and everything! Of course he’d said yes, as if there was another option! - only to have the kid show up at his place (apparently she was over at a friend’s for a birthday weekend over the past couple days) in a little velvet skirt, leggings that made her look like a blue raspberry candy cane, and the most hideous sweater he’d ever seen with a menorah and Velcro on candle flames that apparently lit up – or so she’d told him with a grin when he’d called her sweater hideous – if only the batteries hadn’t run out. So she’d piled in with her little backpack – vinyl, gold, eye-scarring – buckled her seatbelt and they were off.

But they’d only just pulled onto the highway, and already the kid was asking if they were there yet, when there wasn’t for another few hours.

“Kiddo, we’re still within the city lines of Central. We only just got on the highway.”

Kiddo took an enormous breath and gave an equally big sigh. “O-kay.” She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms across her chest, putting a bored little pout on her face that looked so much like Snart’s expression when he was in a mood that he almost laughed.

He didn’t think she’d appreciate that very much though.

She sat like that, leaving the car in blissful silence, for five minutes, before she started talking again with the loud exclamation, “I’m bored.”

Another glance in the rearview mirror confirmed that the pout had turned into a glare. When she was grown, he was sure it would be deadly effective at getting her way. For now, though, it was actually kind of cute. However, that left the question at hand.

“Well, what do you want me to do about it?”

“Entertain me,” she whined. He wondered where she’d learned that with the accent and with making it sound like the words had emphasis like Snart did – well, like her older brother, because they were both Snarts. Their father didn’t speak like that, nor did anyone who was around the kid other than his Snart, and he was under the impression that accents needed at least a couple people speaking in them for someone to pick in up. And… oh fucking hell, she was still looking at him with one of her eyebrows up and her expression – what was that word – supercilious.

“I’m driving, kiddo.”

She rolled her eyes. “You don’t need your mouth to drive, do you? Or can’t you pat your belly and chew gum at the same time?”

“It’s rub your belly and pat your head, or walk and chew gum, not both at the same time.”

She gave a little shrug. “Lenny gets to make up his own idioms and puns whenever.”

“Your bro has like eleven years experience on you and still makes groaners.” He started, then he figured that might be because of who Snart was and that he thought it funny to make others groan. Surely she should know that too. “And then grins like a dumbass ‘cause he’s him and likes groaners, but either way, most of his are funny.”

And shit. Great. Now she’d probably tell Snart about how didn’t even pretend to find her funny.

“Okay. Kiddo. You can practice on me, and I’ll tell you which I find funny.”

A half hour later, he could have shot himself.

Another half hour and he had to admit that some of her jokes and puns had him laughing hard enough his belly hurt, including some of the one that sounded like she’d come up with them.

However, then, she settled back into her seat and sighed the sigh of the weary again. “Are we there yet?”

And his shrink would’ve been so proud of him for the deep breath, the holding it to the count of four, and the letting it out slowly thing he was able to pull off then so as to not strangle her.

“No kiddo. We’re still in Missouri.”

Her frown creased her little brow. “Missouri’s where Central is, right?”

He would have spun around to ogle if he wasn't driving. heck, he still had to try damn hard not to. "What grade are you in again?" Surely, surely they should have already done geography by her age, at least of the US.

"They don't teach us that stuff in school." She said it with such certain, that he began wondering how much time had passed. Surely it wasn't some kind time travel/underhill shenanigans where he thought a couple years had passed and in reality a hundred had. Right? He knew he sometimes joked about Snart being pretty as a fairy, because it made his ears and cheeks blush and he was careful to only ever do it when they were alone, but it was still only a joke. He hoped.

"They did when I was in school."

She gave a little snort that she'd clearly picked up from her big brother. "You was in school this century?"   

Yeah, best not to voice his mind being his mind, not around her at any rate. "Hey! I'm only twelve years older than you!"

"Only!" She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm only ten!"

"What'll happen when you stop being able to count your age on your fingers?" he joked.

In the rearview mirror, he could see she stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm better at math than at geography anyway. I can already do some algebra problems."

That was one he hadn't expected. "I thought they only taught that in high school?"

She beamed at him, same way her brother did when he was complimented and didn't want to show it, but was the cat that got the cream. Jeez. Every time they did that made him want to light their jackass of a father on fire. He could do better than their old man, even with the risk that he might light the house on fire. At least he knew how to compliment them and how to allow they to be happy about it. He swore to himself that he'd never light any house with either of them in it on fire.

Sure enough. "It isn't normally. I'm just smart enough for our teacher to give a couple of us high school math problems, and I was one of the kids that got them right!"

"You're really smart, like Snart. Sorry, like your older brother," he corrected after realizing that she too was a Snart.

She all but kicked her feet and puffed up in happiness. "What was your favorite subject in school?"

Fuck. If he was ever going to willingly pick up one of those dumb self help boks, it would be entitled "how not to terrify small children for felons" and this lesson for be in chapter 1. But as that book probably didn't exist and as it certainly wasn't there in the car with him at that exact moment, he have to make up a way on the spot. "Uh. I was arrested and sent to juvie when I was eleven, and again at fifteen."

She nodded as he paused. "Ahh. So you went to the school of my Dad."

Jesus how was a guy supposed to respond to that? Fortunately, she didn't seem to be expecting a response, because she added, "Don't worry. I know a lot of people who are taught in the school of my Dad are usually a lot nicer than him. Least the ones Lenny introduces me to. Though i kindof feel not all of them. Some of them he comes bavk with a busted up face and I know Dad wasn't involed in those." Mick swore to find whoever busted Snart's face up. 

"Your brother's a good big brother, you know that?" For all he left her with him of all people. 

She rolled her eyes. "Of course he is! He's my Lenny!" She brightened as though something had just occurred to her, except she wasn't very good at hiding that she was planning this. "Are you going to get me a gift too? Lenny always does."

It didn't sound like she was kidding. "Uhh. I'll see what I can do, kiddo, but it probably won't be much."

"Lenny said there were lots of cool stores in Chicago and that if I was good, he'd let me pick out a few items and if I was really good, he'd even let me pick the stores."

A few items... he knew for a fact Snart didn't have that kind of money, unless.... unless they were going up there to pull a very big job. He grinned. "Kiddo, you want to listen to music?) 

"Mmm. Depends what. As long as it ain't like old people music."

"Na. It'll be good. Trust me."

He put on some Zepellin for her. She listen to it, her face intent, until the song was over, and she gave a nod. "Alright. I like it." 

He had not realized he'd ben holding his breath and wating for her approval. He was Mick Rory, damnit! He'd learned by now take nobody would give it, so he shouldn't expect it. But here he was, waiting on the approval of a little girl. But he was pleased she liked it.

He put on more music.

A half hour passed. 

After a half hour, she asked, " So hat kind of relationship do you have with my brother?"

What the hell kind of question was that? "We work together."

She shook her head. "He wouldn't just entrust me to someone he works with."

"I don't know." Which was true. He had literally no idea what Snart thought of him. He liked to imagine that given that Snart always wanted to do jobs with him and even gave him responsibility for selecting other people for the job a couple of times and given that they sometimes did things outside of jobs and that he had taken on the duty of getting Snart to eat and cheering him up whenever he got that somewhat dangerous look in his eye, that Snart considered him something more. But he'd learned enough about the man to know that something more meant vulnerability, and there was no way Snart was ever revealing that As for how he felt about Snart, well, that was complicated. If he had to put words to it, he'd say vulnerable as the new skin under a burn, admiration of the man's genius, fierce protectiveness but sick to his stomach that he couldn't protect Snart from the things that ate at him most, and guilt and worry that he didn't deserve this and that he might do the same thing to Snart as he did with his family, only this time he couldn't feel nothing . "A friend as well, I guess."

"Do you /like/ him?"

He all but did a spit take. "What.? No! I mean I do, but no in that way, and besides, Snart's not interested in me in that way either so don't go asking him that either."

She started giggling in the back seat. He didn't like where this was going. "Your ears are red." She pointed out.

Great. "My ears are always red."

"Redder than normal. I've been staring at the for like two hours now."

"I'm blushing at the idea."

She gave a mischievous and wicked little grin. "Because you like him."

"He's really smart and competent and is still willing to listen to me, and I don't know why, but I'm going with it." 

She rolled her eyes. "Oh my God! Boys!"

They fell back into silence until they pulled off the highway. "Are we there yet?" she asked, weakly, as though expecting the answer to be no.

"Not quite, kiddo, but nearly."

"Really?" She wiggled until she was sitting up straight. 

"Yep. See that sign?" 

"Downtown Chicago," she read. "To the right."

"That's the one."

"Finally!" she said.

They pulled into a neighborhood where the building kept being taller and taller. "Oh!" she observed, somehow twisting herself in the seatbelt so she could press her face against the window. He double-checked but she still had her seatbelt fastened, just in case. No need for her to get hurt. Besides, looking out the windshield, he couldn't blame her. Building in Central only went so high. These were several times that and covered in pine garlands and lights and what he was relatively sure was fake snow. 

He pulled up to where Snart said to meet him. He arrived early to get things ready for the job, casing the place, finding out the blueprints, getting supplies.  
The second he stopped the car, actually he was pretty sure it was before he'd even fully stopped but definitely before he'd turned it off, she was out of her seatbelt and had opened the door. "Kiddo! Hey" He grabbed after her. She avoided his grasp and pushed herself out of the car.

"Lenny!" She ran into her brother's arms. He squatted down at the last moment, so she could run into his arms and then he picked her up and walked over to the car, which Mick was getting out of.

"Hey, sis. How'd you like the car ride?" He met Mick's eyes over her shoulder as he walked up. "Was she okay?" 

Mick started nodding. Lisa, however, burst out with: "Lenny, did you know Mick confessed to having Feelings for you?"

Mick was pretty sure more than just his ears was red when Snart turned to look at him. 

"Oh?" Snart asked, cocking an eyebrow seemingly nonchalantly. Mick knew him well enough to look past the ease and see from the way his entire body went tense as a livewire and the way his eyes went a little too wide that he was ready to split if Mick even mentioned a feeling in his general direction. Mick didn't blame him. If anyone started having feelings at him, he would split too.

Well, he had to say something and though a denial jumped first to his lips, he couldn't say it. Damn. Well, here went nothing. "I... like having you as a partner, Snart."

Snart froze, eyes scanning Mick's face, but then slowly released his shoulders. "Rather have you on jobs with me than anyone else, Mick," he said, casting his eyes down and stealing little glances up at Mick. Lisa pulled back to study him. Must have been shocked as hell if Mick was judging right - her back straightened up; her eyebrows shot up; and her eyes went wide. She turned in Snart's arms to grin at Mick. "What do you say we go shopping and case the places we're gonna rob? Lise, wanna walk?"

Lisa climbed down, but grabbed her brother's hand. As they started walking down the street, she grabbed Mick's hand too. "Swing me, Lenny. You too, Mr. Mick."

Snart laughed. "You're getting to big for this, you know."

"No, I'm not. Come on." 

Snart glanced at Mick, almost apologetically. "She really likes it."

Mick nodded. "Fine. But you got to tell me what to do."

"When I count to three, swing her forward like this." He demonstrated without actually lifting Lisa. Mick nodded. He counted to three and little Lisa went up into the air.

"I like you, Mr. Mick," she declared. Mick swore he'd protect both of them - her and Snart - from everything ,even himself if needed.

"You're alright, kiddo," Mick replied.

Snart grinned at him, an unusually warm expression there. "You are good at it, Mick."

"Don't go mentioning it around Central and ruining a guy's reputation." Mick could feel his face growing hot again.

They rounded a corner and Mick saw the store they were probably going to rob, right there with jewelry in the window looking ripe for the stealing. "Hey, sis. What do you say you go find eight things you'd like as Hanukah gifts?"

She grinned and ran into the store, leaving Snart and Mick standing outside.

"Thanks for being willing to drive her... and for being willing to meet her."

"She's cool, Snart."

"Won't have any effect on what you think of me, right? Still the same tough guy after all. If you hurt her in any way, I'll shoot you."

Mick stared. "Snart, I wouldn't dream of it."

Snart nodded, but Mick could tell he was still unsure.

Mick added, "Snart, I'll protect either of you if push comes to shove, but you're going to make sure nothing ever does."

Snart moved a little closer to Mick. "If anything happens to me, like if I wind up in jail or something, would you be willing to watch her?"

Mick stared again. "Snart, are you asking me to be her guardian if you should ever go to jail?"

Now it was Snart's turn to do what Mick had come to recognize as his blush smile. "Yeah, that's what I'm asking. You willing?"

"I..." Mick paused. There were so many reasons that was a bad idea. He'd been pretty sure Snart knew all of them. And yet... "That's a really bad idea, Snart. I don't know what to do with kids."

"You're good with her. If you weren't, she'd know it. Think she smells fear or something."

Mick considered. "Yeah, I'll watch her."

Snart sighed. "Thanks, partner."

Partners. That made sense for their relationship, whatever the hell it was. He looked at Snart walking closer to him than he allowed anyone else to stand and felt a warm feeling on his ears that had nothing to do with embarrassment. 


End file.
